The Nuisance in Time
by BryannaB709
Summary: Charlie has invited the other four children back for a short tour of the rooms they didn't see in the factory. When they find an abandoned machine, the children accidentally send themselves into the 1971 movie. The 'naughty' children remember their own misfortune in their own tour, so they decide to help their counterparts win the contest. Requested by retro mania.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ This was a request from 'retro mania'. Hope you enjoy it, bud!

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own anything. Don't sue, please.

 **The Nuisance in Time**

Charlie gazed out the window of his small room, rested his chin on his palm and sighed, watching his breath fog up the glass.

The room behind him was crowded with bookcases full of cookbooks and poetry collections, and his tiny bed shoved in the corner.

He could have chosen a bigger room, with a balcony and its own seperate bathroom, but he chose the smaller one because it felt more natural.

Besides, what was he going to do with all of that extra space anyway?

It had been nearly a year since the infamous tour had taken place, and although he had his family and the encentric chocolatier for company, he still found himself wishing for some real company.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his room open with a gentle creak of the hinges, so he turned around with a violent protest from his ancient rolling chair.

Instead of his mother or father, he saw Mr. Wonka standing in the doorway with the usual odd look on his face. Willy wasn't wearing his coat because frankly, having the heat cranking 24/7 meant it was roasting in every room of that blasted factory.

Charlie offered his mentor a dreary smile (which Willy noticed was painfully out of character for him), and said, "Come on in."

Willy walked inside and sat down on the skinny stool Charlie kept in the corner, folding his gloved hands in his lap and clearing his throat.

Charlie looked up from the foggy glass of his room's large picture window, and said, "What is it?"

He expected another lesson on candy-making or a lecture on how to ignore lectures, but instead Willy said in an oddly serious tone, "Are you... lonely, Charlie?"

The younger boy adopted a confused face, and asked, "Sorry?"

Willy turned his hands over in his lap, and said again, "Are you lonely? In this factory all the time?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly, and said, "Sometimes it does get a little lonely."

Willy offered Charlie a tiny smile that didn't quite expose his brilliant white teeth, and said, "Is there anyone you would like to invite over?"

Charlie frowned again, and stared out the window for a couple of seconds before saying, "The other kids from the tour."

The chocolatier paused, then said with genuine curiosity, "Are you sure you want those little brats in here?"

Charlie smirked, and said, "I kind of want to see how they turned out. Besides, it would be the nice thing to do."

Willy frowned childishly, and said, "But it's also the boring thing to do."

Charlie tapped the window patiently, and gave Mr. Wonka a patronizing look.

Willy waved one gloved hand, and said reluctantly, "Fine."

Charlie's face lit up, and Willy said with almost a regretful demeanor, "I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

The chocolatier dictated four different letters to his closest assistant Doris, who clicked away at lightning speed on her typewriter.

She sealed each letter in its own envelope, making sure to include a stamp on each one, and wrote the name of each recepient on the front in her swooping handwriting in her favorite golden ink.

She signed to him once everything was done, "All of the letters are in order, and ready to be delivered. Do you want to send them by regular post or overnight?"

Willy thought this over, then said, "Overnight."

Doris nodded curtly, then made the neccessary arrangements.

Willy scowled as the letters were sent on their way, and said to himself, "I really hope this makes Charlie happy, 'cause I'm not doing this again.

* * *

Mrs. Gloop waddled out to her mailbox, and pulled out a few letters.

She threw away the ads and junkmail, but paused when she saw the letter addressed to her son.

Normally she would have thrown it away with the rest of the junkmail, but the neat golden ink and handwriting intriged her, so she pocketed it and waddled back inside.

She entered the house, and immediately saw her son pigging out on the large breakfast she had laid out for him.

Instead of letting him eat like she usually would have done, she said, "Augustus, you have a letter."

* * *

Mr. Perkins, the Salt family butler, walked down the expansive hallway towards Mr. Salt's office with a single letter on his serving platter.

He had gone through the family mail, and seen the odd letter with its golden lettering and expensive stationery.

Instead of disregarding it like the magazine subscritions, he took it straight to his employer.

Mr. Salt heard the door to his office open, and he looked up and saw his butler.

He said firmly, "What is it Perkins?" to which the butler replied, "Your daughter has recieved a letter, sir."

* * *

Violet Beauregard jogged past her neighbor's house, and came to a slow halt in front of her mailbox.

She pulled out the letter inside, and saw it read 'Violet Beauregard' on the front in fancy golden ink.

She knew her mother would confinscate it once she got inside, so she tucked it in the front pocket of her jacket and closed the door of the mailbox while walking inside.

Mrs. Beauregard saw her embarassingly blue daughter enter the house, and said, "Anything in the mail?"

Violet shook her head, and marched quickly upstairs to see who had written to her.

* * *

Mr. Teevee walked outside to check the mail while thanking God that his son's high-definition speakers didn't reach entirely out to the front yard.

While savoring the slight silence, he checked the mailbox and saw it was empty save one letter.

He pulled it out, and walked inside slowly while puzzling over the golden ink and why this person would write to his son.

He walked inside, while wincing from the noise, and yelled over to the impossibly tall boy in the next room, "Mike! You have mail!"

Noticing his son had not acknowledged him, he just set the letter on the kitchen counter.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you've liked the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Glad you guys have liked it so far! I'm really enjoying writing this story! By the way, I'm just saying that the factory was in England. I know that the 2005 movie wasn't in one specific place; but I had to give it a location, and all of the characters except for the other four children had English accents.

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

* * *

Augustus ignored the letter his mother had offered to him and kept shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth.

Mrs. Gloop frowned, and snatched the letter from the table.

She inspected the neat handwriting again and tore it open with a nearby letter-opener.

She took the letter from inside, and held it close to her eyes as she didn't have her reading glasses on.

Her little eyes widened as she read the contents of the paper, and as she reached the end of the letter she said at the top of her voice, "Augustus, pack your things! We're going back to England!"

The porker looked up from his breakfast, and tilted his head in a comic expression of confusion.

His mother shook her head, and said, "Come on Augustus, you've been invited back to the factory!"

Augustus's beady eyes widened in pure amazement, and he jumped from his position at the dinner table to his room.

He began shoving various articles of clothing into his suitcase, as did his mother.

* * *

Mr. Salt eyed the letter, which had been sitting on his desk for about half an hour, then picked it up to open it.

He slit the top open neatly with one clean swipe of his letter-opener, and pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

His dull eyes scanned the contents of the letter, and he nodded after examining the entire paper.

He called for Meredith, the head maid, to bring his daughter. The poor woman swallowed loudly, stuttered a soft 'yes sir', then scurried off.

A few minutes later, Meredith returned with a nasty black eye and Veruca herself.

Mr. Salt nodded in the poor maid's direction, dismissing her, then addressed his daughter.

"Veruca, you have recieved an invitation to return to Wonka's factory for the weekend. Would you like to go?"

Veruca scowled, then said, "Yes. I would like to give Charlie a piece of my mind."

Mr. Salt smiled a dry smile, then said, "We'll fly down tomorrow."

Veruca frowned, and said, "I don't like flying on the airliners, daddy."

Mr. Salt rolled his eyes, and said, "Veruca, shut it."

* * *

Violet closed the door to her room and pulled her letter from her pocket.

She made sure her mother wasn't around, then ripped the top of the envelope off and pulled the letter out.

She read the contents of the letter carefully, her small grin widening slowly into a full smile once she reached the end.

But reality hit her over the head; "How am I going to get there?" she thought glumly.

She poured over the options, and finally concluded that since she was traveling with her Aunt Mable to England tomorrow, she would convince the energetic woman to take her to the factory.

Violet began packing her small blue suitcase, stuffing each blue tracksuit in its place with a grimace on her face. (While blue had been her favorite color before the tour, she couldn't stand it now because of her skin color being the dreaded primary color.)

She heard a rough knock at the door, and answered quickly, "Yes mom?"

Mrs. Beauregard said through the door, "Your aunt is picking you up in fifteen minutes! Have all of your stuff ready!"

Violet rolled her eyes, but answered obediently, "Alright mom!"

* * *

Mr. Teevee looked at the letter that had been sitting on the kitchen counter for quite some time now, and decided to open it since his son was too "engaged".

He peeled the top of the envelope open carefully, then slipped the letter out into his hand.

He squinted at the rushed type, then his eyes opened wide.

He stuttered over to the next room, "M-Mike! You have a letter!"

When his son didn't answer him, he yelled a little louder, "Mike!"

He heard a muttered curse (that he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear) and the deafening noise quieted to a dull roar.

Mike stomped inside the kitchen, ducking underneath the door-frame, then said shortly, "What?"

Mr. Teevee stretched his neck back to look his son in the eye, then said, "You've gotten an invitation to go back to Wonka's factory."

Mike grimaced and said, "Why would I want to go back there? That stupid Wonka guy was the one that did this to me."

Mr. Teevee frowned, and said, "It would be rude not to go."

Before Mike could protest, his father said finally, "You're going. Pack some clothes."

Mike started to whine, but his father frowned again, and said, "I don't want to hear it," and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mr. Wonka leaned back in his favorite armchair, savoring the short moment of blessed silence. All this week Charlie had been more than hyper, jabbering on about how he was finally getting some company.

Willy rubbed his temples in an attempt to sooth the rising headache, but to no avail.

Doris rapped lightly on the door, and Willy answered in a sarcastically singsong voice, "Come in."

His assistant walked in (thankfully) silent, a small clipboard under her arm.

She stood in front of him, and signed to him, "What is the matter?"

Willy looked up at the ceiling in disbelief, and said, "I reward Charlie for being better than all those little imbeciles, and the first thing he wants to do is invite them back! I can't believe this!"

Doris gave him a stern look, and signed, "Charlie is a ten-year-old boy. He needs more company than his parents and a twenty-five-year-old man."

Willy smirked, and said, "He's got thousands of Oompa-Loompas."

Doris frowned, and signed, "He does not know sign language."

Willy opened his mouth to retort, but instead said in defeat, "Good point."

Doris continued, "It is in his human nature to feel loneliness. He wants to have people his own age to talk to, even if it is just for a day."

Willy rolled his eyes, and said, "I'm a human, aparently, and I'm never lonely. Why is he so needy?"

Doris smirked, and signed, "You also ran away because your father would not let you be a chocolatier."

Willy glared at her childishly, and said, "Again, good point."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the support!


End file.
